


When Times Collide

by Evilyoyo



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, Time Travel Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 23:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilyoyo/pseuds/Evilyoyo
Summary: People trying to kill Xena and Gabrielle is not new. People trying to kill them for something that won't happen for about two decades is a little surprising though





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No idea why AO3 is showing this as complete as it is very much not?? I'm writing/posting from my phone so I can't really fix it. It also won't let me add a chapter name either which sucks as this should be called the Prologue since that is what it is :p

_One Moon Post Xena_

Gabrielle was not used to being in such….exciting conditions.

Really she was still more used to trying to find the excitement in the boring, much of her storytelling skills were honed trying to entertain herself during her daily chores. As such she was still learning to deal with both the crash that the rush of adrenaline gave her and the physical toll traveling every day put on her unconditioned body. Her feet had felt like they were on fire for the first week and she found it hard to walk. She knew that was part of the reason Xena left her back in towns before going off to fight , Gabrielle just slowed her down. While she was slowly hurting less and was asking less for breaks with each day she still falling asleep almost as soon as Xena started to set up camp, too exhausted and inexperienced to help.

So when King Gregor offered to let them stay in his home for a few nights in thanks for their help with his evil adviser Nemos , Gabrielle had turned to Xena with her most powerful puppydog eyes. The thought of a comfortable bed and good food was too good to pass up. She didn’t get her hopes up as she hadn't managed to convince Xena to anything in the past few weeks that the two were traveling together but food that had been made by someone else was differently worth a shot.

And sure enough Xena didn't look convinced. “We should keep moving,” she had said, picking at a plate of stale food. They had stayed at a local tavern the night before but it was not a very good one, Gabrielle knew that Xena had to beat a few of the more ruff men off from bothering them in fact but Xena had declined to stay in the castle and most of the well kept inns and taverns were still full from the festival.

“Right, of course we should!” Gabrielle nodded quickly, rising her hands and grinned widely, if a bit fakely, in agreement. “But there's no harm in staying one more night right ? I'm sure you wouldn't mind some good food or not sleeping on rocks.” She smiled brightly at Xena then, as always, became flustered when her expression remained stoic and unimpressed. “ Not that you need to ! I'm mean you probably been in rougher conditions-”   
“Alright.”   
“You probably don't even need sleep- wait what ?”

Gabrielle was slowly figuring out Xena’s expressions and moods, not an easy thing to do when the warrior tended to be less expressive than a rock. She could only hope that it was amusement and not annoyance shining in those blue eyes.

“I said alright,” Xena said again. Was that a hint of a smile that she saw? No, it couldn’t have been. “We can stay for one more night.”

“In the castle?” Gabrielle asked, no harm in making sure they weren't staying in that awful inn.

Now she was fairly certain that Xena was amused. She thought, or maybe hoped, she seen her lips quirk up just a little.   
“Sure Gabrielle, in the castle.”

There was no way she was going to question that decision, she thought. She stood up quickly, “I’ll pack my bag and go tell Pandora, I’m sure she would like to eat dinner with us before we leave.”

Xena just nodded and went back to eating her stale food without a care. Gabrielle knew that she had already gotten ready to go, Xena was always prepared.

Gabrielle went up to their shared room and as she started packing her things her mind wandered coming back to the thought she had many times over the past couple of days. Not only had she met Pandora, she had also touched the Box, The Box! If anyone had told her even one moon ago that she would have seen such an amazing thing she wouldn't have ever believed it. She was starting to realize that traveling with Xena wouldn't give her the normal travel experience. No, with Xena she would be caught up in the matter of the matters of kings and myths! Her life would much more exciting more than the average travelers ….but it would be in much more danger as well.

At that thought she sat on the small stone hard bed, Gabrielle knew that she didn't always think things through ,or at all really, but she did have a plan when she left her village.   
Step one) Find Xena  
Step two) Beg her to travel with her   
Step three)Learn enough from Xena that she could travel on her own   
Step four) Do….things and be happy?

Well it was an outline of a plan at least. She hadn’t known, and still didn't know, what she actually wanted to after she learned everything she could from Xena. In all honestly she didn't think that Xena would have let her travel with her for this long, she knew that she had some softness under all that leather but having to go out of her way to always save the poor defenseless Gabrielle would surely get on her nerves right ? She had almost died saving her from Morpheus and his high Priest Manus not even a fortnight ago!

That brought Gabrielle back to the thought that traveling with Xena was truly dangerous. Her life would be in danger almost constantly and while she had the Warrior Princess traveling with her there was no guarantee that she would always manage to save her. Was it worth it then ? Was this life truly enough to be worth possibly dying in some far off land ? Or should she just go to Athens like she had thought of ?

She remembered the excitement that she felt when she learned she had just met the direct descendent of the Pandora and the happiness of those villagers after Manus had been brought down.

Gabrielle stood and grabbed her bag , having made up her mind. The danger was worth it. She wouldn't give up the experiences that she had or the ones she knew she would have even if they came with life-threatening danger. Xena was doing good things, things that she would like to see and try to help with. The warrior may one day leave her in some far off village but she thinks ,maybe only hopes, that will not be the case. Who knows, she thought as she went back down the stairs, maybe one day Xena would actually consider them friends.

She looked where she had left Xena and was surprised to see that a woman had taken the seat across from her. Gabrielle watched as Xena took a long drink out of her mug and motioned for another which surprised her, she never drank much wine or ale. She looked tense which worried her and but seemed liked she was trying to be threatening.

Gabrielle Wondered who this woman was that could get the warrior in such a strange mood but unfortunately all that she could see of the mystery woman was her back. She was wearing a green top that showed much of her back and arms , she was well muscled too. Gabrielle could tell that even from across the room.

Before Gabrielle could decide if Xena wanted her over there while she was talking to the mystery woman, Xena’s eyes caught hers and she nodded her over. A little surprised she nodded back, walking over to sit in the empty chair next to her. As she sat down she looked up at woman sitting across from her and jerked back in shock.

Her top covered just as much in the front as it did her back, not much, so she could see a very well muscled stomach. Her light colored hair was long and most was pushed back with a band. She was resting her head on her hand watching Gabrielle with a smile that her mother would have called a shit-eating grin. Probably because it was the same smile because the woman sitting across from her had her face, right down to her green eyes.

“Hello,” the woman said with a small wave. “I’m you.” 


	2. Chapter 2

(Two and a half years post meeting Xena)

Gabrielle had always been a deep sleeper and was never happy about being woken up. Being that she was the actual Queen of the village she was in she had hoped that she could have slept in for once but unfortunately she was aware of only one thing.

She was hot.

No... not hot, she decided. Gabrielle was scorching, broiling, roasting. Not yet capable of speech she grunted loudly in annoyance and pushed the muscled arm off from around her middle.

“Hot ?” Came the amused response. She then felt a warm naked body press even closer to her back.

Men have gotten broken arms and lost hands trying bed the woman behind her but Gabrielle didn't care for her jokes this early in the morning so she pushed her away with a more annoyed grunt.

A light chuckle reached her ears as her lover moved away, “ I’m going ready everything, bring me some of sweetrolls later would you?”

Gabrielle made a grunt of agreement. She laid in their bed in between sleep and wakefulness , not being able to fall back asleep but still not wishing to wake either. Instead she listened to her lover dress as her thoughts slowly become less primal and more actual words. Still mostly nonverbal when her lover finished and started toward the door, she made a noise that only one who knew her would recognize as the word “Hey.”

Xena the Warrior Princess, fighter of gods and of destroyer nations walked back over to her lover to kiss her on the cheek and then ruffled her hair. “ Try to be up soon mmm?”

“No promises,” came Gabrielle’s first real words of the day.

Her lover only laughed and kissed her again, “I’ll meet you at the stable.”

Gabrielle hummed back in agreement. She continued the lay in bed after she left , savoring the chance to wake slowly. They had stayed in the Amazon Village the past two nights but slow mornings were still a luxury that they rarely afford.

They had stopped in on their way to Amphipolis where they planned on staying for a couple of days. Xena hadn't seen her mother in a few moons, the last time also not being very pleasant. Gabrielle had finally just convinced her that Cyrene would probably appreciate seeing her, if only to help dispute the rumors still going around about Xena’s death.

Xena had agreed though Gabrielle thought that it may have been her close brush with death and her own with blindness that had finally made her. It had the first time since Xena’s resurrection that Gabrielle had been so close to death so she was taking it harder than usual. Not that Xena ever had a easy time, any injuries that she got was always hard on the warrior.

Though, Gabrielle thought as she finally opened her eyes and stretched, it could be hitting a little harder because their relationship had changed as well. She had been trying figure out just how to tell her best friend that she desired her and even had whole speech prepared when Xena's death had rendered it all useless.

Instead she had sobbed her confession into Argo’s mane after Nicklio had placed Xena’s body into a plane wooden coffin.

But Xena had heard her confession anyway and had come back from the dead so that they could be together. It was strange to know that someone loved her so much that they would risk everything they were for the chance to be with her. She had had known that Xena would risk her life for her, she had been doing that since they met, but risking her way of life or her soul ? To willingly give up something like her eyesight ? It was pure luck only that Xena could see. Despite all what Xena may have thought she was truly a lucky woman.

Gabrielle got out of bed and begane getting ready, as she pulled on her boots she chuckled. If Xena was lucky what was she ? Gabrielle had the fiercest warrior in the world as her lover. Xena had Kings, demi-gods actually even the gods chasing after her and yet she only had eyes on a young bard from a backwater village.

Picking up her staff she smiled to herself, truly wasn’t she luckly?

She nodded to the two guards outside her door, which was something she only agreed too because of Ephiny’s insistence. It was still early morning only a few hours past dawn. But even still most of the amazons had already started their day, a few women blowed their head as she passed but contained on and some small children waved at her on their way to their lessons. But both a group of hunters and small guard patrol had been set to leave at first light so the village was emptier than usual. Gabrielle had been a little uneasy about so many guard patrols, as she feared that it would send the wrong message to their close neighbors the centaurs but also knew that the amazons had many enemies.

Ephiny had wanted to go with the guard patrol so she could send her friends off at the border but with Gabrielle leaving she would once again be filing the mantle of queen. Unfortunately there were just too many things left to do with fall in full swing for her to go with the patrols. But Gabrielle had promised her the night before to be back by the end of the fall season and that they would both be in the general area till the end of winter if they were needed .

Instead Solari had lead the patrol that day, going ahead of them and then planned to double back to meet them at the border to send them off.

Gabrielle walked into the Mess Hall, breakfast had already been served so it was empty save for Damia, the village cook. She was kneading some dough and from the wonderful smell this wasn't her first batch.

“Hello my queen!,” Damia said with a large smile.

Damia had been cooking for the village for so long that many a Amazon saw her as a kind of mother figure which she had embraced full heartedly. Gabrielle liked her, the cook was one of the few older amazon's because she didn't have the heart to be a warrior which she could relate to. While Damia trained as a warrior, as all amazons did, she had stayed away from going to war unless needed and in time had found her role as the head cook of the village.

“Hello Damia,” Gabrielle picked up and started eat a fresh piece of bead, and then said around her mouth full, “I was hoping you still had some of those sweetrolls from the feast last night ?”

Damia nodded to a small bundle of cloth on the table, “I knew you would be by for some, your champion seems to love them.”  
Gabrielle laughed, “Don't tell anyone , Xena likes to keep it a secret that she has a sweet tooth.”

The old cook smiled, “I’ve known enough warriors to know all about that stubborn pride.” She wiped off most of the flour on her hands and turned around to the cooling racks. “I made this for you for your travels but a small piece now won't hurt.”   
“Oh you didn't have to- is that nut bread?”   
“That it is my queen, I heard from your Champion that it’s a favorite of yours.”

Gabrielle smiled at the thought of Xena being ‘hers’. “It is,” she said before looking at the still warm loaf and deciding that Xena probably wouldn't mind if she cut off a small piece. Under Damia’s watching eye she cut off a portion.

“Well ? How is it?”

“Mmmm perfect,” she said as she quickly cut another slice.   
The old cook was delighted, “I’ll make sure to make it whenever you stop in, my queen.”   
“Thank you so much,” though muffled by nut bread Damia was pleased by the thanks. Gabrielle quickly packed up both the sweetrolls and nut bread , she still had to speak to Ephiny before she met up Xena and she was running late. “Thanks again!”

Ephiny had been filling her spot as queen ever since Gabrielle had gotten it a few moons ago. From what she had seen over the past few days she had picked the right woman for the job. They still weren’t the fearsome nation of the past but they were growing again, Ephiny had even told her that they were trying to reach out to the remains of the North Tribe.

She knew that some amazons didn't really think she was a amazon, and it be fair, how could they when she refused to stay with them ? She hadn’t lived with them, hadn’t been through the rights of the warrior like they all had. But that was ok with her as she had never truly wanted to be queen in the first place. She would be forever grateful for Ephiny’s kindness during Xena's death and would always come when needed but it was best for everyone that Gabrielle stayed with Xena.

Though, Gabrielle thought as she neared Ephiny's hut, that may be her selfishness talking.

“Gabrielle!,” Ephiny quickly pulled her into a strong hug. “I going to miss you my friend.”

“I’ll miss all of you too,”she said as she pulled away.

“I must admit I was worried when you and Xena left here. After all that had happened….” Ephiny paused not really wanting to bring up Xena's death knowing the subject was hard for her or Velasca. “I’m just glad that you two seem ok.”

Gabrielle smiled, “We’re doing great, I know that everyone was worried about us staying when you hadn't asked us too, not that I felt unwelcomed!,” she said quickly at her friend’s stricken face. “I just convinced Xena that a break was a good idea.”

“And how did you convince Xena of anything?”

She looked away from Ephiny as she blushed, “I just asked was all.”

“Really?” Her friend seemed unconvinced. “You just asked?”

“Well,” Gabrielle smiled a little to herself. “I may have pointed out that if we aren't traveling she wouldn't have to be on guard so much.”

Ephiny looked surprised, “I wouldn't have thought that Xena cared about something like that.”   
“She didn't before but….I told her I would like if I had her full attention.” She felt her face go red again. Really she shouldn’t be ashamed about this but she couldn’t help it, it was still so new to her.

Her friend laughed and shook her head, “ I’m sure many have wanted her attention! So that's the way to get a vacation out of the Warrior Princess? Who knew.”

Gabrielle snorted, “Please, the vacation was a side benefit.” She covered her eyes with her hand, realizing what she said.   
“I’m no virgin priestess Gabrielle. ” Ephiny laughed as she pulled her in a side hug and whispered in her ear , “I’m not surprised Xena is a good lover either.”

She whispered back, “She really is.”

“Well don't keep her waiting then,” Gabrielle was pulled into another quick hug. “See you in a couple of moons Gabrielle.”

“Goodbye, Ephiny.”

Gabrielle started off again, this time to the stables where Xena waited. She hadn't lied to Ephiny really but sex wasn't the only reason she had convinced Xena to take some time off. They hadn't really rested after Xena had come back to life, there hadn't been time. While they hadn't faced anything all that bad in the past few moons but the past two adventures had been hard on them mentally. First Gabrielle had to deal with Meleager’s almost execution then she had been kidnapped. True she almost died but the fact that Xena very nearly willingly gave up her sight for her was weighing her down. She tried not to think of what would have happened if Vidalus didn't have Egyptian senna in his garden. Her nightmares from her lovers death had even started back up again.

A nice vacation would do them good. Not a long one, just long enough to rest and check in on their loved ones. The Amazons had been first then Amphipolis for a week or so and last Potideia. How long had not yet been decided. Maybe a few days or only one . She may love her family but there was a reason she had thought going to chase after an ex-warlord was a better life.

“There you are, I had wondered where you were,” Xena said, facing away from her as she finished tightening up Argo’s saddle.

Gabrielle wasn't surprised at all that she knew it was her, “Missed me ?” She joked as she put the nut bread into their bags.

“Nope,” Xena grabbed the bundled up sweetrolls. “Just hungry.”

“Hmmm…. sure. I’m all set to head out.”

“Alright,” Xena started walking out of the village and Argo following after them with no prompting. “Are you sure you don't want to visit your family first? Mom has seen me more recently than your parents have you.”

“To be fair you didn't really see her much. We didn't even go to Amphipolis. ” Gabrielle sighed. “I want to visit them and we will, but I want to enjoy our break. I haven't seen my parents since I left with you so we’ll pass though but I’ll probably want to beat someone up afterwards.”

Xena raised her eyebrows, “Strong words from you.”

She shrugged, “ I love them but I knew that they wouldn't be support me leaving the village.” She hesitated but she wanted Xena to know just what her parents were like. “My father almost called the law on us after Perdicas’s death.”

Sure enough Xena tensed like she knew she would would, they had talked about her marriage multiple times but it continued to guilt the both of them. Xena thought she was at fault for his death while her own guilt was that and then marrying him in the first place. She had rushed into marriage in fear, fear of so many things. What made her feel the most guilty was that she had been struggling with her attraction to Xena since they had defeated Bacchus only a few days before. She had married him fully knowing that she loved another. The marriage was a mistake but one that they would move on, just like every other.

“They wanted me to re-marry. My father apparently said it was his right.” Gabrielle scuffed, “My mother and sister talked him out of it of course. Lila told him that we have helped almost every kingdom around here so they wouldn't send soldiers after us.”

Xena said nothing for a while, eating some of the sweet rolls instead. Then she said, “He couldn't make you marry anyway you know.”

“You wouldn't let him?,” she said with a grin.

“Well that too,” Gabrielle was happy to see a small smile on that beautiful face. “But I meant that you're a queen of the amazons now. That means that unless he could convince a kingdom to go war with them he can't make you do anything.”

“Oh….huh.” Gabrielle pondered that information. “I hadn't thought of that.”   
Xena reached over and ruffled her hair, “ You're royalty remember ?” She then bowed deeply, “I mean your grace.”

They walked onward toward the border of the Amazon Lands, talking over the gossip that they had learned at the village. Gabrielle heard that Solari was planning to give court Ephiny which Xena agreed was probably true though the rumor that Eponin was going to fight her for the chance was a bit far fetched.

After the morning passed they came to where the patrol was supposed to meet them for lunch. The small clearing was empty so they decided to eat lunch until they got there.

However they still hadn't appeared after they ate and cleaned up. “Alright,” Gabrielle gripped her staff, “I’m a little worried.They should have been here before us.”   
“You're right. They would have sent someone to tell us if they had just been detained by something. Let's go see what's keeping them.” Xena mounted Argo and held her arm for her lover.

“So much for a vacation…” Gabrielle mumbled to herself as Xena pulled her up.

They followed the small trails that the patrol would have taken, the forest quiet around them.   
When Xena stopped Argo and gripped her chakram Gabrielle tensed as well , ready to jump down and fight. However it was only Kyra who burst through the underbrush , a young amazon who only just earned her warrior’s mask.

“My Queen!,” she panted, out of breath. She had a slash of blood on her face and had some blood over her hands as well. “I was sent to get you!”   
“What happened?,” Xena asked, her warrior face in full gear.

“We found a small group of armed men not far from here. We watched them from the trees but we overheard that they planned to follow after you after you crossed the border. Solari wanted to keep watch over them so she sent a message back to the village and then sent Saina to tell you as well but...” Here Kyra stopped with tears in her eyes and took a deep breath.

“It's alright Kyra.” Gabrielle put her hand on her shoulder and spoke in a low voice. “Take a breach and tell me what happened.”

Kyra nodded and then said“ They caught her and dragged her back to their camp. Before we could attack they ... threw her into their camp fire.”

Gabrielle face paled while Xena's went to stone.

“She’s alive for now,” Kyra voice trembled. If Gabrielle remembered right then Kyra and Saina earned their masks together. “It wasn't a large fire and we got her out as fast as we could but she’s burned pretty bad. We attack and killed all their men but one, my queen.”

“Were there any casualties?,” as always Xena took charge. Gabrielle would normally at least to ask questions but her mind was racing.

“I don't think so,” Kyra shook her head. “But Solari had me leave as soon as I could to tell you what happened.”

“Is Solari taking the prisoner back to the village?”

“Yes, she said that you would like to speak with him.”

“Speaking is a little too kind for what I’m going to do.” Xena had her serious look on, that face meant that someone was going to be in a whole lot of pain. “Come on let’s hurry back to the village.”

Unlike their morning the walk back was tense. Gabrielle asked Kyra about the warriors but they carried no flag and while their armor had a symbol, a snake wrapped around a scythe, none of them had seen it before. They hadn't been able to spy on them long so all they had heard was their boasting about how they were going to stop ‘that bitch.’

They got back to the village quickly and the patrol must have already reached as there were already more guards posted. They nodded at them but Gabrielle could tell they were angry, were ready to go to war and she couldn't blame them. One of their sister’s was badly hurt, burns were a terrible thing to see and Saina was still young even if she had her mask.

“Xena, Gabrielle!,” Ephiny met them as they stepped through the gates. “I’m so glad you're alright. We still don't know if those men have more people in the woods.” She patted Kyra on her shoulder, “Go rest now sister, you did a good job.”

“How bad is it?,” Gabrielle asked after Kyra was out of hearing range. “She hadn't known since Solari had sent her to us before they took full stock of what happened.”

Ephiny sighed and nodded for them to follow her. “None are dead, though Saina may wish she was. A couple of serious injuries but none should be life threatening. Saina has the worst of it, her whole back and a good bit of her arms are burned but , thank the gods, her armor got the most of it. She's in a great deal of pain but the healer says she'll live.”

“I’ll go check on her after we ‘speak’ to the prisoner,” Xena told her.

“He hasn't spoken at all yet.” Ephiny told as they stopped in front of a large hut. “What he and his friends did to do Saina….He deserves whatever you have.”

“We’ll stop them Ephiny whatever it is they want.” Gabrielle rubbed her friends back. “ I promise.”

“I know you will. I have to check on Solari and organize the guards, come get me after the find out what's going on ?”

“You’ll be the first,” she promised.

“What am I going to do with this man Xena?” She asked her lover quietly. “The Amazon’s are going to want his head and I can't really fault them for it. I’ve never had to actually sentence anyone to death.” Gabrielle rubbed her forehead.

“We’ll figure that out after we find out why they want us dead,” Xena rubbed her arm in comfort. “I’m not going to make you kill anyone.”

“Right, right.” Gabrielle sighed, they’d deal with it later. “Let's find why these people want to kill us.”

There were three amazons standing guard inside the hut , which she thought that was overkill. But then realized that it was more for their own peace of mind as she recognized one as Saina’s close friend. She nodded for them all to leave and took a close look at their prisoner.

He was a large man and obviously a warrior with arms as big as her waist. He had been stripped of his weapons and armor, and then gagged. The only thing he wore was some under cloths and an amulet that bore the same making that Kyra had told them about. He looked like he could have been handsome at one point of his life with his curly black hair but it was ruined by his cold eyes, the large scar that crossed his chest and the other on his face that formed a hook shape from under his ear to under his eye. All in all, she thought, this man looks like a killer. There was something nagging her about him though, like she had seen him before but couldn't remember where.

Xena ungagged him and stepped back, studying him. After a moment she pulled out her sword and head it to his neck. “ I would like to know why you were going to try and kill us.”

“I have nothing to say to you,” he said, he didn't seem concerned at all with Xena's sword. Even when he was forced to look up to avoid being cut.

“I think you do. Most warriors don't just throw people into fires like that, it takes a deep deep hatred. You were planning to kill us specifically so I’m thinking it has to do with us.”

“I didn't order them to throw the girl into the fire.” She thought that was a little remorse in his eyes, Xena seen it too as she lowered her sword just a bit.

“But they did,” Xena told him. “It was your men that treated her like trash, you have to own up to -”

Until now he had only staring Xena in the eye unflinchingly. Now though he glared at her, his arms flexing as he pulled at his ropes.

“I won't sit here and hear something like that from you!”

“Wrong, you’ll sit there as long as I say,” Xena raised her sword again, higher than back so that if he moved at all he would either fall on his back or on her sword. “Now why don't you tell me who you are and what you want.”

He glared at her then,“ I am Menelaos, the Lieutenant of the Order of Kronos. My wish was to kill you so Livia, The Bitch of Rome, will never be born.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is our 'main' timeline, the 'golden' time or the 'abs gab' time. This is set right after Blind Faith in season 2 so nothing with Hope has happened yet. 
> 
> This chapter was mainly for setting 'where' we are. As most fics are set in this kinda limbo of late season 2/season 3 with No Hope AU and I wanted to get as close as I could to that while staying in the timeline of the show. 
> 
> So yeah Xena and Gabrielle are in that early lovers stage , I had them stay at the amazons and say they were going on vacation because that's what 3/4 of the fic out there have them do. I love them even though the Amazons show up surprisingly little. 
> 
> I put a small shut out to a classic xena fanfic too lol


	3. Chapter 3

Who is Livia? What is Order of Kronos? Xena asked as she stepped back to allow the man to breathe.

“Livia is a demon,” Menelaos said passionately, the hate clear in his eyes. “She has ravaged all of the known world all for the glory of Rome.”

“But I don’t understand….” Gabrielle shook her head, “We haven’t heard of her, and surely we would know if the Romans had started an attack on Grease.”

Xena nodded in agreement, “Rome hasn’t had a major campaign in years….”

And if Xena didn’t know about it, then there hadn’t been one. Gabrielle hadn’t realized it until Xena told her but her lover always kept up on where the armies of Rome were and never went anywhere near the city. For Xena had such deep-seated hate for everything Rome that she worried that if she went there, she’d lose herself again. After what she had heard on the way up that mountain Gabrielle understand why. Caesar had been just as big of an influence in pushing Xena toward becoming a warlord as the death of her brother.

“The campaigns won’t start for years yet,” he said.

“So…” Xena said slowly, “ You wanted to kill us for something that hasn't happened ?”

“It happened!” He yelled suddenly, his teeth bared like an animal. “I have seen whole valleys die at the hands of that… that monster!” Menelaos glared at them both. “My own brother died by her sword.”

The warrior lowered her sword, “Well I can assure you that we,” she nodded to Gabrielle, “had nothing to do with this Livia. I’m not a fan of the Romans either.”

Gabrielle nodded with a frown, “I still don’t understand why your men would be so cruel to Saina? The Amazons wouldn’t- I mean we, wouldn’t have attacked you if you hadn’t done that. Throwing her in a fire….that takes a lot of hatred.”

He said nothing for a moment, looking down at the dirt instead. He looked guilty to Gabrielle. “You know,” he said quietly. “My father would tell me stories of you before I went to bed each night. It ….. does shame me that I let my hatred of Livia blind me so much.”

“ My life isn’t the thing you tell kids for sweet dreams,” Xena said as she let her sword drop to her side entirely. She didn’t put it in its sheath though.

Menelaos only gave a small smile and looked over to Gabrielle with a sad look in his eyes, “He loves to tell the story of how you released the Titans, I’ve heard it so much that I became sick of it.” He looked to Xena, “My favorite was the one of yours was where you fought against the Persian Army though the one with the Lost Mariner is a close seconded.”

Gabrielle gasped, “You meet the Lost Mariner of Athens, and you didn’t tell me?”  
Xena raised her eyebrow at her, “I didn’t tell you because I’ve never met him or fought the Persian army for that matter.”

The captive didn’t look heartbroken that his childhood stories had been crushed, “My brother's favorite was always the one where you save Winter Solstice. He never liked the fight parts like I did.”

Now Gabrielle was confused, she leaned over to whisper in Xena’s ear “I can get fighting armies but saving winter solstice doesn’t sound like you….”  
Xena nodded in agreement her face set in a small frown.“I think you got me mixed up with another Xena.”

Menelaos sighed deeply, “I am sorry about the young Amazon, truly. My anger got the best of me, and I let my men get out of hand, now their dead. With them gone…” He paused again, thinking over his next words carefully. “I am going to need your help in stopping a thief.”

“Now there is a disaster?” Xena sheathed her sword, as she must have decided he wasn’t a threat, then crossed her arms. “First you want to kill us, then you make up a story about the Romans and fake bedtime stories to make us pity you. Now you say there is a thief?” She shook her head, “Sounds to me like you don’t want the Amazons to punish you for attacking them.”

“No that's not it. Livia will attack and raze cities for Rome.” Menelaos said through clenched teeth. “She will burn down villages and then abandon Rome yet face no true punishment.” His face clouded with hate again, his glare burning into Xena’s and then Gabrielle's eyes. “To know that the hero of my childhood could defend such a beast….”

“Hey, Xena would never let someone just get away with-” Gabrielle stepped forward and then pointed her finger at Menelaos, ready as always to defend her lover.

“I wasn’t speaking of her!” He shouted, stopping her in her tracks. “I’m talking about you- Gabrielle the Battling Bard of Poteidaia,” her name was said mockingly, and Menelaus's voice was heated. “ The Amazon Queen that could fight a whole Roman squad if she so dared, the woman whose love made the great Xena fight an entire army and win!” His face was red now, bright with anger, “My brother wanted to be a bard because of you, he was going to leave for Academy before the Bitch cut him down and then what happens? His idol appears and defends his murder!”

There was only the sound of Menelaus's harsh breathing, even the unflippable Xena didn’t say anything. After a moment Menelaus collected himself. “I’m sorry,” he said to the floor. “I didn’t mean to….Please, you don’t understand, there really is a thief. If my order does not stop them, it could end in a great disaster.”

Before Gabrielle could point out that she had never defended anyone called Livia or that there was no way Menelaus could have heard about her brush with the Titans as a child as it had only happened last year or that there was no way she could actually fight a roman squad, Xena stepped forward, “You're from the future aren't you.”

At Gabrielle’s shocked look Xena nodded, “He said Livia will attack for Rome because it hasn’t happened yet. How else could he have heard about us since he was a child? Stories that haven't happened yet.”

Menelaus nodded, “As I said, I am a member of The Order of Kronos. We honor the King of Titans and guard his gifts against those that would misuse them. I didn’t set out to stop Livia, we would never use our artifacts for our own gain. But if someone else uses them and the opportunity arises….”

“Let me guess,” Xena’s voice was flat, “That’s where your thief comes in?”

“Yes….” He sighed, “In about 30 years time someone will steal our most powerful object, the Kronos Stone.”

“Wait you mean like the Kronos Stone?” Gabrielle asked shocked. “The one that Rhea gave him to eat instead of Zeus?

“Yes,” Menelaos nodded, “The very same. Whoever has the stone has the power to go forward or backward in time and change it however they wish.”

“And the thief decided to come here?” Xena had her game face on, “Why ?”

He shook his head. “That’s just it, they didn't come here at first. This is our second trip in time, and we still don't know who the thief is, only that they have some connection to the Amazons.”

“So instead of trying to catch your thief, you tried to kill us ?” Gabrielle pointed out, “That doesn’t sound like that great of a plan.”

Menelaos looked ashamed and didn’t look them in the eyes. “The last trip…it was only a couple of years in the past, about the thief had pulled us close to the Amazon border, we tried to follow after them into the forest, but we got hit by a large hunting party. The amazons really didn't appreciate armored men stomping through their territory. We lost more than a few good men.” He sighed, “We regrouped and hired some mercenaries, as the commander figured that they were dumb enough that we could handle them after we dealt with the thief.”

“But,” Menelaos huffed in annoyment, “the thief used the stone before we could plan an attack, when we realized that we had been dropped right by Amazon border again our commander knew that the thief must be one, why else would we keep coming near them? I was told to wait and watch for our thief, but some of the members wanted to attack before she could seek refuge. I said no at first but…. Some of my men know of my brother's death and when they said it could be an opportunity to stop it?”

He looked up, shame covering his face. “ I couldn’t say no. “I regretted it after my head cooled but by then it was too late.”

“What is the worst that could happen when someone misuses the stone ?” Gabrielle asked curiously.

“If used right the user of the stone is almost unstoppable, any mistake or setback can be undone,” Menelaus said. “If not done right the first time all attacks are useless. They could easily win any battle if they unleash the true powers of the stone.”

“Are there any weaknesses to the stone at all?” Xena asked.

Gabrielle knew from that question that they could differently wouldn’t be going to visit Xena’s mother now.

“The user is limited by their own energy, which is the reason why we were told to wait here since the thief seems to know this tribe of Amazons. But there is no way the thief can jump again so soon, we were surprised they could go back this far in the first place.”

“Ok….that's good.” Xena rubbed her chin in thought. “We need to know where the thief is going if we are going to stop them though,” she pointed out.

“Our leader has a magic map,” Menelaos said helpfully. “It shows the general area where the stone is. Last I knew it showed them on the move northward, that was only two days ago.” After a moment he paused hesitantly, but continued, “The Order also has amulets so whenever someone uses the stone we have pulled along as well, that's how we were dropped by the Amazons. They also make it, so we are unaffected by its effects of change on time.”

“All that and you still couldn't catch the thief ?” Xena was differently unpressed.

“She hid among the Amazons, so the map wasn't much use. ” He then mumbled, “They were much more fearsome than we thought they would be.”

“Why are you so helpful?” Gabrielle huffed, “You and your men were going to kill us remember?”

“Killing you was just a means to an end, and I feel terrible making that call. But this stone is much too powerful for it to be in the wrong hands.

“But what I want to know,” Xana said slowly, “ is what Livia has to do with you killing us. You never said how the two were connected.”

“Livia is said to have only one match in the ways battle and cunning,” Menelaos said as he looked away. “Her mother….Xena, the warrior princess. ”

Xena didn’t look shocked, and Gabrielle couldn’t tell if it was because she had figured it out or if she was hiding it behind that warrior mask of hers.

“Wait...wait!” Gabrielle shook her head in confusion and held up her hand. “You're saying Livia, who again fights for Rome, is Xena's daughter?”

“Yes, although apparently she was stolen as a babe and raised by Rome.” He shrugged as best he could in his bonds, “That was the story you told after you reappeared after 25 years anyway. the latest news was that she had abandoned Rome and was a leader of the Followers of Eli.”

“Stolen ?” Xena’s glare was fierce, and Menelaus lent away from her. Gabrielle put a hand on her lover's shoulder, but it went unnoticed. “Stolen by who? And what do you mean reappeared?”

He shook his head, “I know nothing of why you disappeared, no one did. Only that you one day came back and hadn’t aged a day. It was soon after that Livia left Rome. But please,” Menelaus we must get the stone back. We have been lucky so far that the thief keeps jumping back years because they can’t use the stone often but if they figure out that it can slowly rewinded time by the minute, things will start to get ….messy.”

“Messy how ?” Xena asked.

“Things like snow in summer, fish disappearing from the water, two moons in the sky and birds dying in flight.”

“Well,” Gabrielle sighed. “That does sound bad.”

“A pause, Gabrielle waited for Xena to ask more questions but she was silent. Her eyes were unfocused but glaring, her mouth had a small frown, and her fingers were running around the top edge of her chakram.

Not good.

She slowly rested her hand on her lover’s arm knowing that too much sudden movement was a bad idea. Xena was much too well trained to jump in surprise, but it was a close thing. She took a moment to look into those blue eyes, beautiful even now when filled with anger and grief. Xena covered Gabrielle’s hand with her own, giving it a quick squeeze before kissing her on the top of her head and leaving the hut.

His news about this ‘Livia’ must be hurting her a lot, Gabrielle worried. To hear that your daughter will follow you down a path you have been trying to atone for years now? Or to that, your daughter will be raised by your worst enemy? She knew Xena better than anyone, so she knew that she needed space right now to process all this information.

She ran her fingers through her hair in worry, hoping her lover wasn't taking this too badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I stole time travel abuse symptoms from life is strange. Don't worry no lesbian killing super storms here. 
> 
> The chapter has Xena talking about her feelings and meeting our Thief who I think everyone kinda knows who it is


End file.
